


There's something you should know

by Bosh__tet



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Kidnapping, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh__tet/pseuds/Bosh__tet
Summary: Lawrence finds out something interesting about his girlfriend
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Original Character(s), Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	There's something you should know

"You're my favorite person to watch."

Lawrence stood in shock and confusion as Poppy spoke those words, staring at the binder in his hands. It was a scrapbook. Normal and unassuming from the outside, the cover black with gold trim. Butterfly and heart stickers adorned the empty space. His name was etched in the middle in the same gold as the trim. When he had opened it, however, was when you could tell this was far from normal.

Each page was full of various images of himself, each with a date beneath. Most were him walking home, walking to work, and shopping. Which wasn't surprising considering that was really all he ever did. Then there were pictures from the few times he went out with people from work or him at the laundromat cleaning his clothes.

He looked up at Poppy. She stood there, her blonde hair pulled into its usual ponytail, bangs falling into the green eyes that stared expectantly at him. Her lips, which were painted a shade of red that resembled her namesake, were parted but grinning. Like she was waiting in excitement for his response. "Well what do you think? Isn't it lovely?" She sounded breathless.

Glancing back down at the pages, Lawrence floundered for what to say. Any normal person would be freaked out finding out their girlfriend apparently stalked them for a year before they met. Then again, he supposed, you also didn't get a girlfriend by kidnapping, torturing, and planning to murder her. Yet here they were. He did have one question though "So then…. Did you go to the bar that night because you knew I'd be there?"

"Oh! No, that was just a coincidence." Her voice was soft and sweet. Almost too sweet. "A very wonderful coincidence. It made me so happy to finally meet you face to face."

"Then why did you run when I attacked you outside?"

Poppy shrugged "It wouldn't have been fun otherwise." She said it as if it was the most obvious answer. "I mean, it caught me a little off guard, but once I got my bearings I was excited." 

Lawrence was still confused. He eyed her as he continued to question her. "What about while you were here? You seemed so scared. You could have said something."

The exhilaration left her face then, replaced by a lustful look "It was so hot. Especially that night you cut down my neck." A thrill went through her as she thought about it. "I still remember the blood dripping down my back. You called me beautiful that night."

Lawrence remembered that. He had come up behind her, small knife in hand. She had trembled when he touched her, followed by a sharp gasp when the blade sunk into her skin. Poppy had cried out in pain, but thinking back on it all now it had seemed a little…. Off. Like it was almost too breathy to be actual pain. He also remembered her squirming. Now that he knew the truth, though, he knew she was really trying to get friction between her legs, rather than wishing she could get away.

"You never answered my question." Poppy sounded like she was getting impatient, her bubbly demeanor starting to change to annoyance. He swallowed. Making her mad was a baaaad idea. "Do you like it?" She asked a little more sternly.

He could admit the whole situation had caught him off guard. This was the last thing he had expected, but then again, neither was he expecting her to know about the river. His sacred place he only ever visited in his dreams. The place he went to feel alive and escape the waking nightmare of reality. But if he was being honest with himself, it made him giddy. 

His own parents didn't even want anything to do with him, and yet here she was. A beautiful girl who shared his secret and had wanted him long before he ever knew she existed. With her soft curves and plush lips. And the most beautiful name. "I love it." He answered truthfully.

Poppy perked up again "Really?" The book dropped to the ground as he caught her when she threw herself at him, startling him for a moment. She kissed him hard and deep, moaning into his mouth when he reciprocated. "That makes me so happy." she panted when they broke apart.

Lawrence smiled, placing his hands on her sides "I love you so much." He kissed her again, holding her hips close so he could grind against her. He enjoyed the way she gasped and whined into his mouth. He had known once he learned she too, had seen the river, that they were meant to be together. This only solidified it. She was his as he was hers, and he never wanted it any other way.


End file.
